


half goddess, half hell

by SlytherclawSith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominant Rey, F/M, Face-Sitting, Not Canon Compliant, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somehow still kind of soft and angsty, Strap-Ons, Submissive Kylo Ren, not very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherclawSith/pseuds/SlytherclawSith
Summary: "Rey." Ben said hoarsely.  The corners of her red lips turned upwards in a slow smirk."Empress Palpatine." she corrected, with a lift of her eyebrow.  She nodded at the Knights, who cautiously removed their weapons from his neck and backed away.  Then she rose from her throne and descended to stand directly in front of him.Rey bent down, her face near to his.  She was so close that Ben could breathe in her scent, rich and inviting.  The subtle notes of engine grease and fresh air replaced by the sharp, metallic tang of blood.Her lips brushed Ben's ear.  He shuddered, his heart racing and pumping blood to his lower half.  No matter how different Rey had become, his body had the same response to her.  Undeniable, all consuming arousal."But you can call me Mistress." she whispered.Dark! Rey pegs redeemed Ben Solo.  That's it.  That's the plot.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 101
Collections: Reylo Pegging Fics





	half goddess, half hell

**Author's Note:**

> "She wears strength and darkness equally well,  
> the girl has always been half goddess, half hell."  
> \- Nikita Gill

"The great Kylo Ren."

Her voice echoed in the empty, cavernous space. It was rich, almost melodious, but gave no hint of what was to come.

"How the mighty have fallen."

Now her tone was mocking, almost cruel. The man who kneeled at the bottom of dais, bound by chains and with weapons pointed at his throat, winced slightly.

Ben Solo lifted his head to look up at the love of his life. His soulmate and dyad in the force. Once she had been the most courageous, selfless, pure woman he had ever known. And now, she was someone else. _Something else._

 _What have I done?_ Ben thought. He had wanted her to join the dark side, but not like this. He had wanted to show her that she was not alone, to ease her pain and be her constant companion. Whatever he had wanted, it wasn't... this.

But Ben would be lying if he said that some part of him, deep down, wasn't excited by the sight of her now. Pale, smooth skin against the forbidding throne, supple curves draped with dark fabric, and lips painted the colour of blood. Beautiful, and deadly, like a queen he would gladly worship for the rest of his life.

"Rey." Ben said hoarsely. "That's not my name anymore." The corners of her red lips turned upwards in a slow smirk.

"Empress Palpatine." she corrected, with a lift of her eyebrow. She nodded at the Knights, who cautiously removed their weapons from his neck and backed away. Then she rose from her throne and descended to stand directly in front of him.

Rey bent down, her face near to his. She was so close that Ben could breathe in her scent, rich and inviting. The subtle notes of engine grease and fresh air replaced by the sharp, metallic tang of blood.

Her lips brushed Ben's ear. He shuddered, his heart racing and pumping blood to his lower half. No matter how different Rey had become, his body had the same response to her. Undeniable, all consuming arousal.

"But you can call me Mistress." she whispered. Ben felt hot all over, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and his pants becoming unbearably tight. _Kriff,_ those words spoken in that sinful, throaty voice was killing him.

Who _was_ this woman? Where was his Rey, the scavenger dressed in virginal white, with her messy buns and dimples? She had been sunshine personified, just like her name. Radiating bravery and kindness and _innocence._

But when she dragged her tongue in a heated trail from his earlobe to the side of his neck, he found he had no complaints.

Sadly, Rey pulled away and straightened.

"Leave us." she snapped to the Knights still surrounding him. "And remove his restraints." They obeyed, and Ben stretched his sore muscles as he listened to their clanking footsteps fading away in the distance.

It was just Rey and Ben now. She grasped his arms and pulled him to his feet.

"Did they harm you?" asked Rey, sounding almost concerned. Ben felt a sudden rage surge inside of him. She's had captured, tied up and kneeling at her throne. How _dare_ she act like she cares about him now.

"No." he replied. "Not that it matters to you, anyway."

A flash of some strong emotion, almost like hurt, crossed Rey's face. It was gone almost as soon as it had come, replaced with another one of her sultry smirks.

"I wouldn't want my toy damaged before I get to play with him." Rey purred. "I would prefer to break you myself."

Ben could almost hear the rushing of his blood. His cock felt rock hard, swollen and aching for relief. If she didn't do something soon, he was going to die.

"H-How?" Ben stuttered. Rey looked at him questioningly. "What are you going to do to me?"

Rey threw back her head and laughed. "Oh, don't worry." she replied. "Nothing that you won't enjoy."

"Now," she said in a sterner voice, "Get on your hands and knees, _slut."_

* * *

Ben should have been angry. Or offended, at least.

But his cock defied him, hardening even more than he thought was possible. So did his brain, which instantly supplied him with several dirty images which certainly weren't helping the situation down below.

When he had been Kylo Ren, and fisted his cock to thoughts of her, he had always imagined himself being the dominant one. Whispering filth into her ears, thrusting into her roughly until she begged for release, which he would happily give to her.

This Rey, however. Ben couldn't imagine her being submissive to anyone, least of all him. She was sexy and powerful, and her cruel words turned him on far more than they should.

He had been Kylo Ren for so long, Supreme Leader and master of the Knights of Ren. Those titles had been unimaginable burdens. Maybe... it was time to let someone else take charge for a change.

Slowly, Ben lowered himself down. The ground was cool against his palms and knees. Above him, Rey drew in a sharp breath as if she hadn't been expecting him to obey her. But when he looked up, her eyes were glittering and unreadable.

"Good boy." she praised. Then she reached under him to stroke his cock through the material of his pants. Ben bucked his hips hard at the sensation.

"You're so hard for me, aren't you?" breathed Rey.

"Kriff." moaned Ben. " _Yes._ "

Suddenly, Rey drew back, scowling. She delivered a slap to his left buttock, sending heat washing through the area. Ben let out a pathetic whine at the blend of pleasure and pain.

"What did I tell you to call me?" asked Rey harshly.

For a moment, Ben's mind was blank. Then he remembered. "Sorry, Mistress." he panted.

Rey spanked him again, this time on the right cheek. "Good. Make sure you remember that, or next time I won't be so forgiving."

"Now, be quiet. I mean it."

She reached for his cock again, delving into his pants and grasping his length. The feel of her smooth skin against his hardness was pure bliss. Ben bit his lip to keep from crying out.

Rey moved her hand up and down his shaft, smearing the precum at the tip. Her motions produced slick, obscene sounds that echoed in the empty space. When she began tugging at his balls, Ben was done for. He let out a hoarse cry of pleasure and immediately regretted it.

Rey immediately withdrew her hands from his pants and sat back on her haunches. "You greedy little whore." she said, sounding displeased. "You just couldn't help disobeying me, could you? I guess you'll have to wait now."

Ben said nothing, for fear of incurring her wrath further. Rey pushed at his shoulders. "On your back." she ordered.

Rey began to disrobe, shedding her cloak first. She was wearing a lacy black garment underneath her dress, rosy nipples clearly visible through the thin fabric. Ben practically salivated at the though of rolling those tight buds between his fingers and pressing kisses to the curves of her breasts.

Then he noticed that her lower half was completely bare. There was nothing to hide the gleaming folds between her legs, pink and soft and dripping wet. As he watched, Rey cupped her sex with one hand and smiled coyly at him.

Ben rolled onto his back, spine pressing uncomfortably against the hard stone floor. It was nothing compared to the ache in his groin.

"So you can follow orders after all." said Rey with satisfaction. Her tone changed, filled with lust. "Now eat me out."

Without further ado, she swung her legs over either side of Ben to straddle his face, cunt directly over his mouth. Ben breathed in the sweet and musky scent of her juices. Slowly, he pressed a soft kiss to the petals of her sex.

He was rewarded with a shaky exhale. Feeling bolder, Ben began to swirl his tongue around her folds, collecting her wetness on his tongue before slurping it down.

Rey began to grind on his face, pressing her cunt further into his mouth. Ben tapped her bundle of nerves lightly with his tongue, then wrapped his lips around it and sucked hard. This caused her to moan and gush even more wetness.

"That's it." Rey panted. "Let me ride your face, bitch."

Ben looked up. Rey had her head thrown back, eyes closed and bare breasts heaving. Despite her crass words, she was looking at him with something akin to adoration.

But perhaps that was just wishful thinking.

 _She's so beautiful,_ Ben thought deliriously, drunk on the heavenly taste of her cunt. She was still his Rey, no matter what.

"Use your hands." gasped Rey, cheeks flushed. "Make me come."

Ben obeyed, sliding a a finger into Rey's wet heat. It slid in with almost no resistance. He pushed a second finger in, her walls clenching around him and welcoming the intrusion.

He began to thrust his fingers in and out of her cunt, while continuing to lick around her folds and clit. His ministrations produced a lewd squelching noise, making him flush.

Rey was close, if her high pitched cries were any indication. So Ben crooked his fingers in a come-hither motion, the tips of his fingers pressing against a spongy area deep inside her. At the same time, he used his other hand to rub and pinch at her clit.

"Ben!" Rey screamed. Her cunt clenched around his fingers, drenching them with a final surge of slick.

It was the first time that this Rey had said his real name. Ben tensed in surprise but dutifully kept lapping at her until the waves of her orgasm subsided. Eventually, she lifted herself off him and sat on the floor beside him.

"Such a good boy." she crooned, carding her fingers through Ben's hair. "I think you deserve a reward."

"What kind of reward, Mistress?" asked Ben. His erection hadn't waned throughout the whole ordeal, indeed it had become even harder after witnessing her orgasm.

Anticipation ran through him. Maybe she would wrap her lips around his length and let him fuck her mouth. Or maybe she would ride him, her hot, wet cunt enveloping his cock until she climaxed for the second time and he came inside her. Both ideas made him clench his jaw to avoid coming in his pants.

But Rey had other plans. "Get back on your hands and knees." she ordered. "I'm going to fuck you in the ass."

* * *

For perhaps the hundredth time that day, Ben was left shocked and gaping.

"I-I've never done anything back there." he stuttered.

 _But you've thought about it,_ a nasty voice in his head reminded him.

Rey laughed. "I know, sweet boy." she said. "But you'll love it. I promise."

Her voice lowered to a whisper. "Don't you trust me?"

At that, Ben looked up at her. Her eyes were wide, tendrils of hair had escaped her neat buns and her skin glowed in the dark space. He looked into her eyes, which held no trace of vulnerability. But he could see, deep inside, the soul of the woman he loved.

Then he knew there was only one answer that he could give.

" _Yes._ " he breathed, pulling himself into position. He then squeezed his eyes shut against the humiliation and arousal he felt.

Rey said nothing, just grazed her hand against the curve of his ass in an almost tender gesture. She stood up, and Ben could hear her rummaging around in the pile of her discarded clothes.

Ben kept his head down, knowing he would be punished if he moved out of position. Finally, he felt a light tap on his chin and raised his head.

What he saw made his jaw drop and cock swell even further.

A thick, black cock jutted out from between Rey's legs, strapped to her hips and made of some synthetic material. Somehow, it accentuated her curves and the smoothness of her skin. She also held a bottle of lube, which she tossed from hand to hand while smirking wickedly at him.

Ben swallowed audibly. How was _that_ going to fit inside his ass?

At the same time, a thrill ran through him at the thought of Rey cramming a cock, _her_ cock, inside of him. His ass began to tighten with anticipation.

"Relax."

Rey was kneeling behind him now. She spread his cheeks apart and squeezed an ample amount of lube between them, as well as on her fingers. Ben squirmed at the feeling of cold liquid trickling down his ass crack.

"Ready?" she asked.

Overcome by arousal and anticipation, Ben could only nod.

He jolted at the first touch of her finger against his puckered hole. Rey swirled more lube around the opening, then slowly began to probe and push a finger inside. Ben instinctively clenched around it, but began to relax as she stroked his inner walls and gently pushed in and out.

It felt... different, but good. Rey had added another finger and was now thrusting her fingers in and out of his hole. They slid in easily, and his ass sucked them greedily as if begging for extra stimulation.

"More." Ben grunted. His cock had begun to leak silvery precum from the tip.

Rey halted her movements and slapped him on the ass, once on each cheek.

"Are you commanding me, whore?" she asked, with a warning note in her voice.

"Of course not." he gasped. "Please, Mistress. I need it."

"Need what?" she replied archly. "You'll have to be more specific."

"P-Please put your cock in my ass, Mistress." Ben stuttered, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"You're a needy slut, aren't you?" said Rey. "But since you asked so nicely..."

With that, her slim fingers withdrew from his hole. Ben whined pathetically at the strange emptiness and gaped, stretched feeling. Rey gave his ass a light smack in warning.

Finally, she fitted the fake cock to his opening. Ben nearly wept with relief. Then he tensed in shock as her cock began to breach his tight hole, filling him to the brim.

"How do you feel?" asked Rey quietly, a stark contrast to her harsh words from earlier.

"Good. So good, Mistress. I'm so full." Ben groaned.

Rey pulled out until just the tip remained in him, then plunged back inside. Ben's knees buckled. She continued to thrust into him, the edges of her cock dragging against his sensitive walls.

With a particularly deep thrust inside, she hit a spot inside that made him see stars. Ben moaned incoherently, slamming a hand against the stone floor in an effort to convey the intense pleasure it had given him.

Rey must have understood, since she began targeting that bundle of nerves with a single minded determination. Eventually, she changed the angle of her hips so that the tip of her cock brushed against his prostate with every thrust.

Ben could feel his asshole clenching around her length, his own cock painfully swollen and red. Each graze of her cock against his prostate caused him to inch closer and closer to the edge of release.

“Mistress, I’m going to-” he groaned desperately.

Rey sped up the rhythm, her hips colliding with his ass and her movement in and out of his hole producing obscene sounds.

“Come.” she whispered into Ben’s ear, with one final push against his prostate. Her hands reached between his legs to grasp his cock and gave it a few firm strokes.

Ben let out an intelligible shout as he came. His cock spurted a heavy stream of cum, seemingly endless as it coated the floor, his legs and lower stomach. Rey scooped a portion off his skin and sucked it off her fingers into her mouth.

Utterly spent, Ben dropped silently to the hard floor. He lay there with an arm over his head for a while.

Then he looked over at Rey. She was sitting there, gazing at him with a fond, pleased, almost adoring look on her face.

Perhaps it was that look that undid him.

Ben sat up slowly, and blurted out the truth that he had been holding in throughout the whole ordeal.

“I love you.” he said.

He hadn’t been expect an answer, but he got one.

“I know.” replied Rey. Her tone was even, but her eyes gleamed and her lips turned upwards.

They leaned in at the same time. Their lips pressed together in a gentle kiss, a tender and caring embrace compared to the carnal passion of their previous encounters.

Ben was filled with so much happiness that he just had to say it again.

“I love you, Mistress.” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this exploration of a kink of mine. Comments and kudos give me life :)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://slytherclawsith.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Always looking for someone to chat with, especially after TROS :(
> 
> We live in a crazy world right now. I hope you and your families are in good health. Stay safe and wash your hands!!!


End file.
